My Hyung
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: KREEEK! Rok Junsu robek sampai ke atas karena nyangkut di paku yang ada dipinggir tempat tidur. "HYAAAAA!" teriak Changmin lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Eh? Seharusnya aku lho yang teriak." Ucap Junsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lagi, bingung melihat tingkah Changmin. Minsu, Yaoi, for Changmin's birthday, RnR please


Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di sini milik agensi masing-masing

A/N : Anneyong! Akhir-akhir ini aku baru rajn-rajinnya bikin ff diantara tugas yang menumpuk, oppadeul berulang tahun berurutan sih. Ya semoga panjang umur dan sukses selalu lah oppadeul! Hwaiting! Di sini Changmin yang lebih tua ya~ Setahun doang kok, lagipula harapan Changmin'kan mau jadi hyungnya Junsu krn menurutnya Junsu nggak cocok jadi hyungnya XDD

Warning : OOC, miss typo(krn g sempat edit), alur kecepetan, minim diskripsi

Happy Read!

* * *

My Hyung

Shim Changmin adalah seorang kakak ideal, paling tidak menurut Junsu, adiknya. Changmin dan Junsu adalah kakak beradik, Junsu merupakan adik angkat Changmin. Orang tua Changmin memiliki rhesus yang berbeda, maka dari itu hanya memiliki 1 anak, namun sebenarnya mereka ingin memiliki 2 anak maka mereka mengangkat Junsu sebagai anak kedua mereka. Changmin sangat menyayangi Junsu dan melindungi Junsu, sebagai seorang kakak tentunya, tetapi Junsu menyayangi Changmin lebih dari seorang kakak. Junsu selalu menjadikan Changmin sebagai panutan, ia selalu ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin. Seperti tahun ini, ini tahun kedua Changmin bersekolah di ShinKi Senior High School, dan ini adalah tahun pertama Junsu sekolah di ShinKi Senior High School.

Changmin adalah namja yang cukup populer di sekolahnya karena kecerdasannya dan keahliannya dalam bermain basket, sang adik tidak mau kalah, meski tidak sehebat kakaknya, ia juga cukup pintar dan mengetahui banyak hal karena ia rajin membaca buku. Meski begitu, Junsu bukanlah seorang kutu buku, yang terus membaca buku dan tidak mau melakukan hal yang melelahkan, ia juga aktif di klub sepak bola. Karena wajahnya yang manis, dan keahliannya main sepak bola, Junsu juga menjadi cukup populer, banyak yang mendekatinya tapi gagal, alasannya sih dia belum ingin pacaran, tetapi suatu hari ada seseorang yang ngotot ingin menjadi pacarnya.

Park Yoochun, namja tampan yang playboy –tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi ketua asrama cowok- yang selalu dikejar-kejar cewek, tapi sekarang malah mengejar-ngejar Junsu. Changmin tentu saja tidak tinggal diam melihat namja playboy itu mendekati adiknya tersayang, ia tidak ingin adiknya disakiti karena Changmin memang kakak yang overprotektif. Namun, sayangnya Junsu mengira Changmin menyukainya dan cemburu saat Yoochun mendekatinya. Poor Junsu.

Di kamar asrama Junsu dan Changmin...

"Junsu." Panggil Yoochun dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu dan Changmin

"Nde hyung?" sahut Junsu sambil membuka pintu. "Masuklah hyung."

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, kamu ada acara tidak malam ini?"

"Malam ini? Eum... sepertinya tidak. Ah tunggu, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"15 Desember."

"Ah maaf, aku punya kebiasaan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dengan kakakku."

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, mumpung ini hari Sabtu, jadi anak asrama boleh keluar sekolah-ceritanya asrama ada di dalam sekolah-. Sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Ah, hyung tahu hari ulang tahunku? Padahal aku belum lama sekolah di sini tapi hyung sudah tahu ulang tahunku."

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang nggak kutahu tentangmu~"

"Hahaha, hyung bisa aja."

"Termasuk kalau kamu suka kakakmu aku juga tahu lho~"

"Eh? Apa sejelas itu? Maksudku, aku nggak suka kok, sok tahu."

"Well, dia memang bukan kakak kandungmu. Iya'kan? Tetapi tetap saja, cinta antar saudara itu dilarang dong."

"Sok tahu! S-Siapa yang bilang aku suka dia sih?" ucap Junsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sangat polos, tak tahu bahwa tindakannya itu bisa berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu boleh dong kalau aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang'kan? Aku nggak mau pacaran dulu."

"Karena kakakmu ya~?"

"Bukan! Ish!" ucap Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Hahaha, iya, iya, jangan marah dong. Ini aku ada hadiah buat kamu. Saengil chukkae hamnida, my lovely Su-ie." Ucap Yoochun sambil menyerahkan kado untuk Junsu, sekalian mau nyuri ciuman di pipi tapi sayang sekali digagalkan oleh sang kakak.

"Junsu, sudah sore, mandi sana, kau bau." Ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul, padahal tadi saat Yoochun datang sedang tidak ada di tkp.

"Ish kakak, sebentar. Aku masih ingin ngobrol sama Yoochun."

"Tidak ada bantahan! Dan kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Junsu."

"Ya sudah cepat ngomong!"

"Su-ie, saengil chukkae hamnida! Oh iya, tadinya aku mau memberimu kue ini untuk dimakan bersama, tapi berhubung kakakmu tidak mengijinkanku bicara padamu lama-lama, jadi kuenya kutaruh di meja saja ya, Anneyong." Ucap Yoochun sambil meletakkan kue ulang tahun untuk Junsu.

"Nde hyung, gomawo." Teriak Junsu dari kamar mandi.

~/~

"Hyung, mana kue dari Chunnie hyung?" tanya Junsu setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Sudah kuhabiskan." Jawab Changmin.

"Yah hyung, kau menyebalkan!" seru Junsu. Changmin sangat kaget, tidak pernah sebelumnya Junsu membentaknya, apalagi mengatainya menyebalkan. Karena terpancing emosi, Changmin mendiamkan Junsu selama sisa hari itu, tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun, apalagi pesta kecil-kecilan berdua.

Keesokan harinya...

"Junsu, sudah kuduga pasti kau sedang lari-lari di sini" ucap Yoochun menyusul Junsu yang sedang lari pagi.

"Eh hyung, lari pagi juga?"

"Yup. Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Yoochun

"Nggak tahu kenapa hyungku mendiamkanku, aku sangat sedih. Mungkin karena aku mengatainya menyebalkan. Akhirnya aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku." Keluh Junsu

"Maaf, gara-gara aku ya?"

"Nggak kok." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum manis, yang makin membuat Yoochun menyukai namja unyu itu.

Several days later, one day before Valentine's Day...

"Junsu, kau ternyata ada di sini, sedang apa? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Changmin.

"Aku sedang belajar buat coklat sendiri bareng Jae hyung." Jawab Junsu polos.

"Wah icip dong~"

"Nggak boleh, ini buat valentine day besok."

"Kok gitu? Emang kamu mau ngasih siapa? Ke jidat lebar itu? Bukannya kamu belum mau pacaran dulu?"

"Rahasia~ Jangan panggil Chunnie hyung begitu ah."

"Iya deh... tapi sisakan untukku ya?"

"Pastilah." Jawab Junsu. "Orang semuanya buat kamu kok." tambah Junsu dalam hati.

"Ah kalau Jae hyung mau ngasih buat siapa? Yunho hyung ya~?" goda Changmin membuat Jaejoong bersemu.

"Kepo banget sih!" ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Benarkah hyung? Akhirnya hyung mau menyatakan perasaan juga~ bagus tuh hyung, kalo kelamaan keburu lulus, tahun depan kalian lulus'kan?"

"I-Iya. Dan sebaiknya kau juga bilang, sebelum disamber orang. Dia cukup populer lho~" goda Jaejoong sambil melirik Changmin yang sedang berusaha mencuri coklat.

"Ya! Hyung!" seru Junsu merona. Changmin mengira Junsu berseru 'hyung' karena Changmin mau mencuri makanan, jadi Changmin segera pura-pura nggak ngapa-ngapain. Ckckck... dasar Changmin.

Besoknya~

"Wuah Junsu bawa coklat~!" seru Yoochun mengambil coklat yang disembunyikan Junsu dibalik punggungnya. Segera setelah Yoochun berteriak, semua mata memandang ke Junsu, mereka penasaran, siapa yang berhasil menaklukan hati namja manis itu.

"Chunnie hyung~ kembalikan~" rengek Junsu dengan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat unyu, membuat para seme yang melihatnya harus menahan nafas.

"Memang kau mau berikan untuk siapa Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun sambil membuka plastik luar coklat itu, mau menggoda Junsu.

"Tentu saja untukku." Ucap Changmin merebut coklat itu dan memakannya, membuat semua seme di sana kecewa, karena harapan mereka pupus sudah. Junsu? Tentu saja dia girang bukan main karena coklatnya diterima Changmin, tapi tentu saja Junsu tetap jaim dong. Junsu berfikir Changmin sadar kalau Junsu suka Changmin dan menerimanya, well itu salah besar sebenarnya Changmin hanya...

"Kemarin dia janji menyisakan coklatnya untukku, tapi karena nggak ada sisa, berarti ini untukku, dia'kan sudah janji." Ucap Changmin membuat Junsu yang tadinya sudah 'terbang', langsung 'jatuh ke jurang' setelah tahu Changmin hanya ingin makan coklat saja, bukan karena 'ada rasa'.

"Hah ya sudah tanpa coklat pun kita bisa jadian kok~ boleh'kan Changmin hyung~?" tanya Yoochun.

"Yakin banget sih coklatnya mau buat kamu? Lagian apa hubungannya sama aku? Well mungkin ada karena aku kakaknya, tapi terserah Junsunya aja sih, asal kamu nggak nyakiti dia nggak papa, kulihat kamu udah tobat jadi playboy." Ucap Changmin tal berdosa sambil terus memakan coklatnya, tak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu semakin membuat Junsu sakit hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Junsu?" tanya Yoochun

"A-Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau bilang begi—" ucap Changmin terpotong

"Memang kenapa? Katamu terserah aku? Katamu itu bukan urusanmu? Aku'kan hanya adikmu!" Ucap Junsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin? Dia hanya diam, bingung, nggak tahu apa salahnya.

"Ck. Dasar payah! Dia itu menyayangimu. Kenapa kau nggak sadar juga? Aku aja sadar, dan perlu kau tahu, rasa sayangnya untukmu dengan rasa sayangmu untuknya itu berbeda, dia memandangmu lebih dari itu." Ucap Yoochun mengejar Junsu yang berlari sambil menangis, menyisakan Changmin yang masih terdiam penuh tanda tanya.

~/~

Hari demi hari terlewati penuh dengan suasana canggung diantara kedua putra keluarga Shim tersebut, Junsu agak menjaga jarak dengan Changmin dan selalu bersama Yoochun. Sampai suatu saat Junsu mengirim pesan ke Changmin untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah.

"Junsu~" panggil Changmin.

"Ah hyung, kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Junsu membuat Changmin meringis, sedikit tersindir. "Ah maaf, aku malah membuat suasana jadi seperti ini. Hyung, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai saudara, lebih dari itu."

"..."

"Aku tak perlu jawaban. Terima kasih hyung, kau sudah mau datang. Sudah, lupakan saja semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, anggap saja tak ada yang terjadi, arraseo?" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya di akhir kalimat lalu pergi di situ, meninggalkan Changmin yang terpaku dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat menyadari betapa manis dan imutnya adiknya itu.

"Perasaan apa ini?" tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

~/~

Hari demi hari berlalu lebih ceria sekarang, karena Junsu juga sudah kembali ceria dan kembali akrab dengan Changmin seperti biasanya, semua kembali normal seperti awal, kecuali satu hal, Changmin. Changmin masih saja bingung dan memikirkan kenapa dia kesal saat namja tampan di sekolahannya mengerubungi Junsu karena Junsu sendiri yang mengumumkan kalau dia sekarang sedang ingin punya namjachingu. Ia sangat kesal saat melihat Junsu tertawa dengan namja lain, apalagi saat namja-namja itu melihat Junsu dengan tatapan ingin 'menerkam'nya. Changmin sangat-sangat kesal saat ada yang berani menyentuh Junsunya. Junsunya? Omo Changminnie, sepertinya kamu mulai terpikat oleh pesona uri Junsu. Satu hal lagi, yang sangat membuat Changmin kesal lebih dari apapun, lebih dari orang yang mencuri makanan kesukaannya, yaitu saat Junsu berduaan dengan Yoochun, tertawa bersama, dan Yoochun sekarang mulai berani merangkul Junsu. Entah itu bahu ataupun pinggangnya, tapi Changmin sangat tidak suka.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Junsu dikerubungi namja karena Junsu memakai pakaian maid di acara sekolah mereka. Yup, merupakan tradisi saat ada acara sekolah, kelas-kelas membuka stand makanan/minuman karena kantin ditutup agar nggak ada yang kabur ke kantin, nah demi memikat pelanggan untuk tambahan pemasukan kas, mereka merias Junsu sedemikan rupa sampai tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia namja(bayangin Junsu di even though I already Know), terlebih dengan baju maid perempuan berwarna pink yang ia kenakan, dengan rok yang jauh di atas lutut.

"Huft, lelah sekali~ Akhirnya selesai juga acara sekolahnya." Ucap Junsu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya di asrama.

"Kenapa sih harus kamu yang pakai dandanan dan baju seperti itu?" sungut Changmin

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Junsu dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menimbulkan kesan imut yang membuat Changmin menahan nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya daripada dia 'menyerang' adik tercintanya itu.

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ya sudahlah, aku mandi dulu ya~" ucap Junsu sambil berdiri, tapi...

KREEEK!

Rok Junsu robek sampai ke atas karena nyangkut di paku yang ada dipinggir tempat tidur.

"HYAAAAA!" teriak Changmin lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh? Seharusnya aku lho yang teriak." Ucap Junsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lagi, bingung melihat tingkah Changmin. Hihihi... mereka lucu, ne?

Setelah mandi~

"Hyung, aku lapar, bagi dong makanannya~" ucap Junsu sambil duduk di sebelah Changmin tanpa menyisakan jarak diantara keduanya.

"I-Iya." Jawab Changmin gugup sambil tetap memakan makanannya, mencoba stay cool meski sebenarnya dia sangat berdebar-debar karena dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Junsu-berhubung Junsu baru saja mandi-.

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai... kejadian di sinetron-sinetron itu terjadi, tangan Changmin dan tangan Junsu bersentuhan. Garis bawahi itu, bersentuhan, hanya bersentuhan tapi reaksi Changmin...

"HYAAAA! K-Kau saja yang makan sisanya, a-aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Changmin langsung menuju kasur untuk tidur, menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah dan meninggalkan Junsu dengan beribu tanda tanya di kepalanya. Mau tahu apa saja yang ada di pikiran Junsu? Well ini dia beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Junsu:

Tumben Changmin hyung hanya makan sedikit?

Changmin hyung bisa kenyang juga ternyata?

Kenapa Changmin hyung berteriak?

Dan kesimpulan dari uri Junsu yang polos ini, Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan langsung menuju kasur sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya adalah karena Changmin melihat hantu! Junsu pun bergidik ngeri dan langsung sembunyi di selimut yang sama dengan Changmin lalu memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Dia ketakutan pemirsa! Poor Changmin, sepertinya malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur tenang, mengingat ada namja manis yang memeluknya semalaman.

Next day...

"Changmin, menurutku itu tandanya kamu menyukainya." Komentar Jaejoong setelah mendengar curhatan Changmin.

"Apa? Itu nggak mungkin, dia adikku." Ucap Changmin.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Dia'kan adik angkatmu, bukan adik asli, nggak ada ikatan darah, nama aslinya aja Kim'kan? Bukan Shim? Berarti nggak ada ikatan darah." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Apa bedanya? Kim dan Shim itu di hangulnya hanya beda huruf K dan S." Tampik Changmin membuat Jaejoong sweatdrop.

"Wah sepertinya seru nih, sedang ngomongin apa kamu Changmin dengan my boojaejoongie?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit nada cemburu di kalimatnya.

"Aigoo Yunnie, jangan cemburu begitu. Changmin cuma curhat tentang Junsu kok." Jelas Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati kekasihnya itu sekilas, untuk menenangkan Jung Yunhonya yang memang pencemburu.

"Ck. Mulai lagi deh." Batin Changmin sambil memalingkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yoochun sudah berani mencium pipi adiknya!

"Menurutku sih, sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum dia diambil orang. Dia cukup populer lho." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Betul, terlebih lagi dia manis, imut, menggemaskan, baik dan lucu, pasti banyak yang tertarik padanya." Ucap Yunho menuai deathglare dari kedua namja di depannya. "H-Hey, tenang, aku hanya mengatakan fakta, aku tetap hanya menyukai boojae-ku." Jelas Yunho membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong sedikit melunak(?).

Pulang sekolah, di taman belakang sekolah...

"Ada apa hyung? Tumben mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Junsu sambil duduk di ayunan yang ada di situ.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu." Ucap Changmin sambil mendorong ayunan Junsu.

"Bilang saja~" ucap Junsu dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

"Aku... Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Changmin berhenti mengayunkan ayunan Junsu.

"Sama, aku juga." ucap Junsu santai

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, aku mencintaimu lebih dari rasa cinta seorang kakak, sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu, dan aku juga sudah memahami apa yang kurasakan selama ini." Jelas Changmin bersamaan dengan berhentinya ayunan Junsu.

"Hyung, aku sudah melupakan itu, jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah melakukan ini hanya untuk menghiburku."

"Aku tidak menghiburmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku—" ucap Junsu terpotong dengan ciuman manis dari Changmin, ciuman yang lembut, hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa Changmin mencintai adiknya itu.

"Jangan bilang untuk melupakannya, aku tidak ingin kau melupakannya."

"Kalau begitu cium aku lagi, aku ingin memastikan ini bukan mimpi."

"With pleasure~" ucap Changmin kembali mencium Junsu tepat di bibirnya. Saat Junsu sudah mulai nyaman, -terbukti dengan Junsu yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin- pintu menuju taman terbuka, memperlihatkan YunJae couple yang terjatuh di situ.

"K-Kalian mengintip ya?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak kebetulan saja lewat." Jawab Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas bohong.

"Ah kalian mengganggu saja~" gumam Changmin

"Kalau kalian mau ganti mengintip kami juga boleh kok." Ucap Yunho polos(?)

"Berarti benar'kan kalian mengintip?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Sudah abaikan saja. Kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi." Ucap Changmin mencium Junsu lagi, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, kaget, tidak menyangka Changmin seagresif itu. Yunho? Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti(?), dan Junsu yang awalnya memberontak karena malu meski nggak lama kemudian dia sudah mulai menikmatinya lagi.

The End~

* * *

Author : Selesai juga! Gimana abang Min? Lumayan'kan dapet ngekisu Junsu 3x, lihat ehemunderwearnyaehem, sentuhan tangan, dan tidur bareng~?

Junsu : Ya! *blush*

Author : Gpplah~ sesekali buat hadiah ultah Changmin~ harusnya malah ada NC, tapi ya berhubung author masih polos, tidak ada NC.

Changmin : Polos dari mananya? Harusnya ada NC! Kurang nih!

Junsu : Ya! *makin blushing*

Author n Changmin : Ya, ya, ya, ya! Brisik! Suara lumba-lumbamu/oppa bisa membuat kupingku berdengung

Junsu : Hiks tega banget, kenapa authornya sama evilnya sam Changmin, hueee Yoochunnie~ *peluk Yoochun*

Yoochun : Ada apa su-ie chagi? Tenanglah, author itu emang jahat, kita nggak dibiarkan bersama *puk-puk*

Changmin : Ya! Jauh-jauh dari Junsuku! Ini ulang tahunku, jadi Junsu full milikku! *rebut Junsu*

Yoochun : mana bisa begitu? Kalau kau mau dia, jangan dikasari dong *rebut juga*

Author : Yak, karena mereka semakin ricuh saja, sebaiknya saya akhiri saja ff geje ini, Saengil chukka hamnida Changmin oppa~! Oh ya, review ne~


End file.
